Sugar
by asteriskss
Summary: When Damon neglects his frustrations he tends to harass Alaric in every way possible. Either way, Alaric doesn't even care. He just enjoys his time spent with the vampire.


**A/N:** No plot, just cuteness between Alaric and Damon. c:

* * *

"Do you have to just barge in here like that?" Alaric inquired.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't have any other friends."

"That's because you're an asshole but that's beside the point."

Damon snorted and tried to hold back the smile that threatened to reveal itself. Alaric was right but luckily the one friend he did have knew how to deal with him.

"So, are you okay or not?" Alaric asked from the bed. Damon had just barreled into the apartment with a contentious grin on his face. Once he was inside, he went straight for the liquor with no second glances. Alaric wasn't sure if something happened but it obviously wasn't too bad since Damon still had time to poke fun at him. Observing the vampire's actions was more interesting than usual. Damon was pacing and fidgeting all over the place. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. He sighed heavily when he wasn't getting any real responses from his friend. "Alright, I'll bite. Talk to me." He murmured as he forced himself out of his bed.

Damon groaned while downing the vodka faster than he should have. "I'm good."

Alaric walked over to Damon and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "Stand still and talk to me."

"Why? Moving is good. Moving is fucking great."

Alaric raised a brow and noticed that Damon's cheeks were flushed. "What exactly happened before you got here?" He said in a more powerful and demanding tone.

Damon just rolled his eyes and grinned as he slid up closely to the hunter. He loved it when Alaric began to slip into his control tone. It was alluring. He was attracted to this man but would never admit it out loud. Still, he almost felt bad that he was using Alaric since this only happened occasionally when he had too much pent up frustration. Letting his thoughts slip away he shoved Alaric back towards the bed, hand scrunched up in his t-shirt. "I don't want to explain it." He whispered, straddling the man's waist. "You wouldn't understand." Damon's hips seemed to of had a mind of their own since they were grinding against Alaric.

The blond was successfully confused and aroused at the same time but he was pliant with Damon's manhandling. This wasn't the first time that they fooled around with each other so he wasn't caught off guard. "What are you in heat or something?" He said jokingly as Damon's lips ghosted up his neck.

"I'm not in heat! Do I look like a damn cat to you?" He huffed, pulling Alaric's shirt over his head.

He put his hand out slowly and settled his palm against Damon's jaw. His eyes seem softer and more engaged with watching Damon. "Actually yes, you do. You're exactly like a cat." Between his graceful movements, piercing blue eyes, and soft touches they were practically identical.

Damon tried to glare at him but it came out more as a half-hearted grimace. Alaric's gentle touch was relaxing.

"A cute cat if that makes it any better." He wouldn't lie, but teasing Damon about anything was a pleasure to him. He loved seeing the vampire get all worked up over something so little.

"No, it doesn't make it any better." He growled, pouting.

"Oh come on, I think it's cute, doesn't that mean anything?" Alaric grinned and ran his hands up the vampire's bare sides. He was wondering when Damon took off his shirt. Had he really missed that? "You can be my kitten." He sat up, threading his fingers through dark hair before pulling him down into a kiss. "I can get you a bell and everything." He added in against soft rosy lips.

Damon laughed, not particularly amused but intrigued by the thought. Not a lot of people could hold his attention; it took a lot but Alaric did it with ease. "Yeah, maybe," he says, gravel in his voice. "I might like the idea just a little." He replied against the hunter's lips.

Parting his own lips Alaric took a few nips at the vampire's bottom lip.

"I might agree if you promise to stroke me~"

"Do you have no shame?" The blond whispered, squeezing those lovely slim hips tighter. "Because you're being even more crude than usual, Damon Salvatore."

"Never bothered you before."

"Eh, good point. I'm guess I'm finally realizing how much of a crude bastard you really are~" He brought his hand up to Damon's cheek and smiled before pulling him into a light kiss. "I'm thinking I should help the kitten~" He smirked and flipped Damon onto his back. This would be fun. They hadn't fooled around in a while.

"I have my sensitive side too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Too bad you rarely show it." He said, brushing his fingers lightly over Damon's bare shoulder. He liked the softer side of Damon because he was sure that's who he _really_ was. Everything else was an exterior simply for show. "Show me right now." He requested as his hands wandered down smooth pale sides. Sex was great but when they just laid together in silence it meant something more.

"It's going to cost you." Damon stated.

"I think I can afford it."

"Fine~" In all seriousness, he could really be sweet and soft. It just took the perfect person and the right setting to bring it out. Damon wasn't always this obnoxious douchebag who toyed with people but that persona also wasn't who he really was. Few saw his true side, before Alaric it was Elena.

Alaric dipped down and attached his lips to Damon's clavicle, tongue tracing over the defined area. His other hand made its way up Damon's thigh with ease. With a slight grin he pushed the vampire's legs open and moved between them. "What's the price?"

Damon, despite his need for their playtime, would hold out for a little while longer just to make a point to Alaric. "No sex."

The expression on the hunter's face seemed to change. He wouldn't say that he was disappointed, but he was disappointed. Leave it up to Damon to get him worked up only to leave him high and dry. "You little tease."

"I told you that it would cost you. You'll learn to listen to my warnings." He brought his hands up to Alaric's shoulders and pushed the hunter from on top of him. He would take one for the team and just enjoy Alaric's company.

Alaric laughed and got comfortable next to his friend.

After a few moments of silence Alaric reached out a hand and carded it through Damon's hair. He tugged gently on the ends before placing a kiss on the vampire's forehead. He could do this. Unlike Damon, he didn't have much trouble showing his affection towards him. He enjoyed the gentle touches and light kisses they shared. It wasn't quite platonic but it had more meaning than their usual sexual context.

Damon leaned into the hand but just barely. Accepting the affection was an entirely different challenge that he was still getting used to. It had been a while. After a minute, three, five perhaps is when Damon actually moved closer to Alaric and rested his body against the blond. It was nice. When he felt an arm wrap around him he tried not to think about how the situation looked.

Damon Salvatore was supposed to be a ruthless hard-ass who didn't do things like that. Things had changed and he didn't give a rat's ass about what someone would think about them.

Alaric discreetly watched Damon as the vampire watched the television. He's so different like this. The usual angry and scowling expression or menacing smirk on Damon's face transformed into something softer and more inviting. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Alaric pulled Damon closer and kissed him on the lips this time. He could feel himself getting excited all over again. Every touch and every little noise that slipped past Damon's full lips made his heart skip a beat. He was sure the vampire heard but he didn't mention anything so he was glad. "Just wondering."

Damon smiled and tried not to blush. The way Alaric was looking at him was suggestive and he saw that look before. It was so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Alaric smirked as he ghosted fingers in a circular motion on Damon's back. Their relationship wasn't complicated at all. They liked each other and nothing would change that.

When he finally figured it out he bit his lip. That was it, that's where he recognized that look. It was how Stefan looked at Elena. With a soft smile he closed his eyes and rested against Alaric. Sex was far from his mind now but the sensuality of the moment remained intact.

This was more than a friendship.


End file.
